Business computing systems are commonly used to create documents. Such documents include orders, quotations, contracts, invoices, service call records, and many others. The business computing systems used to create these documents require custom logic for each document. However, maintaining code implementing this logic becomes a larger task in proportion to the number of document types that are added to the system. Further, creation of the logic for each document is a time consuming process.